


The Lifeboat

by krazykitkat



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll be waiting for her, sitting in the chair in front of the desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lifeboat

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: The Lifeboat  
> AUTHOR: Kat/krazykitkat  
> RATING: R (language and sex scenes)  
> SPOILERS: Season 6, up to and including 'Faith Based Initiative'.  
> DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I will put them back slightly disheveled.  
> THANKS: To Angie and Athena. Too many thanks.  
> FOR: Luna's birthday. Sorry it's a few days late and hope it's okay.  
> Written 2005.

She wasn't exactly sure how she ended up with her pants around her ankles and her cheek pressed against the desktop. Maybe it was when she threw his words about not leaving back at him.

But she wasn't surprised.

***

Pacing the room, she decides she'll start without him in two minutes. She rants under her breath and doesn't realise he's arrived until he whispers in her ear, "You cursed me yet?"

His arms slip around her waist, but she pulls out of his grip and turns on him. Her level of fury takes him a little off guard and he backs away. She uses his momentum to shove him up against the wall.

He grunts when she's a little too rough with his zipper and completes the job himself. She grins, knowing she's about to get her first satisfaction of the day, and drops to her knees. With her hands and mouth, she works him just enough, before positioning herself against the wall and pulling her skirt up around her waist.

His eyebrows lift at the absence of panties, followed by a small smile as he peruses the length of her stockinged legs.

She crooks her finger and he runs his hands down her legs and back up her inner thighs. His fingertips find her clit, and she grabs his tie and demands, "Just fuck me hard."

She's not quite wet enough, but she doesn't care. With one leg hooked around his hips, she uses her height and thigh muscles to meet him thrust for thrust. She growls when he comes and she's still tense as hell. Gripping her ass tight, he presses closer and grinds against her clit.

She makes an executive decision to keep this office empty.

***

He'll be waiting for her, sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

Locking the door behind her, she'll rest against it for a moment and judge his demeanour. He'll hold out his hand and she'll smile.

Today will be slow.

She'll toe off her pumps and almost dance the couple of steps to the chair. Her fingers will slip between his as he pulls her onto his lap.

Today...everything will have gone right.

His hand will slide up under her skirt as they kiss. She'll be surprised that no one's commented on her change to almost constant skirt wearing. Maybe they think she's trying to be more feminine.

Purring as his fingertips brush over bare skin and his lips trail down her neck, she'll unzip his fly but he'll shake his head and tip her off his lap. He'll indicate for her to unbutton her blouse, as he removes her skirt and panties.

She'll sit on the desk, nude except for the stockings, and vow to conquer the world tomorrow so she can see that look of desire again. He'll part her knees as she rests back on her elbows and she'll be grateful for the lack of windows between them and their kingdom.

A new entry on the blackboard will catch her attention and she'll laugh as she reads aloud, "CJ - 5, the rest of DC - zero."

His lips will quirk just a little against her clit and she'll suspect that it's the beginning of a Pavlovian response. Making him smile isn't easy, but the possibility of a thrill during tedious budget meetings will be worth the effort.

And it'll be in those moments, and in the ends of day, she'll know that together they might keep this administration afloat.


End file.
